


Wild Night Is Calling

by aewgliriel



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Doppelganger, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Khan/reader/Benedict Cumberbatch smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Night Is Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenedictsZombieGirl (VeganerdGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganerdGirl/gifts).



Looking back, I’m still not sure how it happened. I’d dragged my boyfriend Benedict to a club, because I wanted to go dancing. He wasn’t always the most graceful of creatures, despite being, to me, the most beautiful. We’d been making out in a dark corner. Things were getting kind of hot and heavy.  
  
“Let’s go home,” I said, nearly having to shout it in his ear.  
  
“Yeah,” he agreed.  
  
We decided to sneak out the back way, since there might be photographers out front. On the way, he tripped on a cord of some sort.  
  
There was a screech from the speakers he’d nearly unplugged, a flash of electricity, and Ben slammed into the wall, eyes wide with surprise from the shock he’d just received.  
  
And lying on the floor of the hallway we’d been about to duck into was a guy that looked a hell of a lot like Khan Noonien Singh, a character Ben had played recently.  
  
“What the hell?” I blurted.  
  
Khan picked himself up off the floor, looked at me as I’d spoken, then caught sight of the very startled Ben. His eyes flared with disbelief, and then he grabbed both our arms, hauled us a short distance down the hallway into what appeared to be some sort of supply room, and slammed the door shut.  
  
“Who are you?” he demanded of Ben.  
  
“Uh,” my boyfriend said.  
  
“Let go of him,” I said to Khan. “This is Benedict. And you’re . . . Khan. I don’t know how, but holy shit, you’re Khan.”  
  
“I am,” the dark-haired man said. “What is the meaning of this?”  
  
Ben looked to me for assistance, since I was the writer.  
  
“He’s an actor. You’re supposed to be a fictional character. Did- This is so weird. Did you come to life because of that almost electrocution Ben just got?”  
  
“How is this happening?” Ben asked me.  
  
“I really have _no_ idea, hon.” I looked between the two of them, eyes wide, and said, “I’m not sure what I’m thinking right now is even legal.”  
  
Two pairs of pale blue eyes fixed on me, their near-identical expressions of confusion and anger with each other morphing into something else. Ben looked a little surprised. Khan, on the other hand, seemed to know _exactly_ what thought had crossed my mind, and he smirked.  
  
“ _What_ are you thinking?” Benedict asked.  
  
“She’s wondering what it would be like to have us both in her bed,” Khan answered. His gaze raked over me, and with just a look, he made my nipples go hard and my breath catch. “I can’t say the idea isn’t appealing. You _are_ lovely.”  
  
My boyfriend looked from me, to his doppleganger, then back. “Really?”  
  
I bit my lip and nodded. “It’s kind of a fantasy of mine.”  
  
He reached out, brushed his thumb over one of my nipples. They were so hard, he could see them through both bra and shirt. He visibly debated for the space of a minute or so, then muttered, “Oh, what the hell?”  
  
“Given that I do not _know_ you,” Khan said, “and have only your word for why this is occuring, I have to wonder, what would be _my_ motivation for participating?”  
  
“Sex,” I said. “This is like a dream come true for me, no pun intended. Not gonna tell a girl no, are you? I thought you liked pretty girls.”  
  
Khan reached out, slipped his hand under my skirt, and ran a finger over my mound. “Who am I to say no to a beautiful woman?” he murmured. “Especially one so willing? I can smell it on you.”  
  
I trembled and had to gulp for air. Ben tugged me against him, obviously aroused by this turn of events despite himself. He kissed the side of my neck.  
  
“Sure about this?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah,” I breathed. “You kidding? It’s two of _you_. Indulge me. Just . . . no anal, guys, okay? Only real limit I’m setting.”  
  
Khan was on his knees now, and he pushed my skirt up, hands sliding over my thighs. He hooked his fingers under my panties and dragged them down.  I stepped out of them. Ben turned my head with a hand on my jaw and closed his mouth over mine, his tongue slipping between my lips. Further south, Khan's fingers tugged at the curls at the apex of my thighs. He parted me with his tongue, then buried his mouth in my wet heat.  
  
I moaned into Benedict's mouth. I would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding me up. His hands kneaded my breasts through my blouse and my bra.  
  
Grinding my hips back against Ben's, I dug my fingers into Khan's hair. Every slide of his tongue over my clit sent jolts of pleasure through me. I hooked my leg over his shoulder and leaned my head against Ben's shoulder.  
  
"Is this what you see when I go down on you?" he asked, looking down the length of my body to where Khan was engrossed in licking me.  
  
"Mmmm. Yeah."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Khan pulled away and I whimpered.  
  
"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere," the man on the floor suggested. He balled my panties into his fist.  
  
"Home is half a mile," I gasped out.  
  
"Good idea," Ben said.  
  
Khan stood and adjusted the front of his trousers casually. Against my back, Ben was almost as hard as Khan was already.  
  
I took off my shoes as we hit the sidewalk. I had a hard time keeping up with the much-taller men, until Khan lifted me into his arms. He was just as strong as he'd been portrayed by my sweetie, and that was incredibly hot.  
  
Ben let us into the flat when we got there. Both men followed me into the bedroom without a word.  
  
Khan shoved me down on the bed. I hit the mattress and bounced, gasping a breathless laugh. He crawled over me and gripped the front of my shirt, tearing it right down the middle.  
  
Ben sat on the edge of the and I turned my head, reaching for him. "Come play, baby."  
  
He looked a little uncertain still. I made a "gimme" gesture.  
  
"Ben," I whispered. "Come on."  
  
Khan looked over at his doppleganger and smirked. "You were game at the club."  
  
Benedict narrowed his eyes and stood. He yanked his shirt off over his head and I grinned. Above me, Khan mirrored his actions, muscles rippling. I sat up and ran my hands over his chest. This was awesome. It was like having twins to play with. Really hot twins with orgasm-inspiring voices.  
  
Between the two of them, they removed every stitch of clothes I had on. Then I got to watch in stereo as they stripped. I was wet with anticipation.  
  
My boyfriend still seemed hesitant, and a little offended that I was interested in Khan, even if Khan had his face and body. He shouldn’t have been surprised. He knew damn well about my kink; we’d roleplayed with him as Khan enough times. I rolled to my stomach and crawled across the bed.  
  
Ben lifted his hips when I gripped the waist of his boxers. I tossed them on the floor and turned my attention to his nearly-hard erection. Wrapping my fingers around it, I stroked him until he was stiff and throbbing in my hand. He and Khan were the same size, which wasn’t a surprise considering they had the same body. I lowered my head and swirled my tongue around his glans.  
  
Khan shifted to kneel behind me on the bed. His strong hands lifted my hips. I paused in licking Ben when Khan ran the head of his erection against my cleft.  
  
My breathing deepened. "Please," I whispered.  
  
Khan wrapped my hair around his hand, pulling a little as he thrust into me. I cried out, clenching down on him as my eyes closed. "Unnh!"  
  
Ben stroked my face, reminding me he was there. I twisted a little so that Khan could watch as I wrapped my lips around Benedict's shaft. The man behind me groaned.  
  
It was a little hard to concentrate on sucking Ben with Khan pounding into me the way he was. Finally, I had to break off and pant for air, hands curling into Ben’s thighs as Khan fucked me.  
  
“I’m so close,” I gasped.  
  
I was about to climax when Khan pulled out. “Damn it,” I whimpered. “I need to come.”  
  
“Make _him_ come,” he said to me, gesturing to Ben. “Then I will.”  
  
I didn’t have a problem with that at all. I loved giving Ben pleasure, watching his face as I did. Since he was reclining against the pillows, I crawled over him and kissed Ben, reaching between us to grasp his erection, stroking from base to tip.  
  
“Mm. Suck me,” he said against my mouth. “Like you were doing before.”  
  
Happy to oblige, I returned to lay on my stomach between his thighs and licked him.  
  
Khan shifted to lay against the headboard, his physique displayed in full glory. His straight, dark hair fell into his eyes. He still hadn't come and stood at full attention. I glanced over as I ran my tongue over the head of Ben’s cock.  
  
Khan smiled, lazily playing with himself, watching us through hooded eyes.  
  
Ben said my name, pushed his hips up. “Please,” he breathed.  
  
“You wanna come?” I asked him. “Come for me, baby.”  
  
This time, when I slid my mouth down his length, he erupted with a guttural sound that made me clench tight. I swallowed him down, waiting until his tremours ceased before I came up for air.  
  
Ben sprawled against the pillows with a stupid grin on his face. I pressed a kiss to his stomach before turning to Khan.  
  
“Satisfied?” I rasped.  
  
Khan folded his hands behind his head. “Come and take what you want,” he told me.  
  
Unable to resist, I straddled him and held him steady as I impaled myself on him.  
  
"Yes," he said, in that deep voice. "That's it."  
  
I rocked in place, breathing hard with the effort. As he watched me ride the other man, Ben’s hand drifted to his flaccid shaft and he touched himself. I reached over to him with the hand I could spare and he caught it, pressing his mouth to my palm.  
  
Khan’s hands settled on my hips to keep me steady. I gripped his shoulder, nails nearly cutting into his skin.  
  
I gasped when Benedict's hands slid around my torso, cupping my breasts. I hadn’t even noticed he’d moved. With Khan's hands on my thighs and Ben rolling my nipples between his fingers, it was difficult to think. I stopped trying and just went with the pleasure.  
  
Khan reached to where we were joined and thumbed my clit. I bit my lip and my motion hitched. Ben's lips fastened on my neck and sucked. Gasping, I leaned forward and grabbed the headboard with one hand.  
  
I turned a little and reached back to cup Ben's head, tangling my fingers in his red curls.  
  
Then I felt the blunt head of Ben's cock pressing against me.  
  
"Take a deep breath," he growled in my ear, and shoved into me.  
  
I gave a full-body shudder. I'd said anal was off-limits, so he'd stretched me even more. If Ben hadn't lubed up, it would have been impossible. As it was, it hurt a little, but I adjusted quickly. That was good, because neither of them gave me much of a choice.  
  
It was easy to lose track of where I ended and they began. The pleasure was so intense, with both of their hands on my body, that I was close to coming in no time at all. Ben groaned my name in my ear and I climaxed with a ragged cry. He dragged me off Khan and flipped me to my back, driving into me with a force that took my breath away. I wrapped my legs tight around him. He took me hard and fast, possessive jealousy in every movement.  
  
Not to be forgotten, Khan moved over and got my attention. I grasped him and stroked from root to head in firm, swift tugs. Looking up to see both of them over me was incredible.  
  
I turned my head so I could take Khan into my mouth. Above me, Ben groaned and his thrusts stalled.  
  
“Don’t stop,” I told him, and closed my lips around Khan’s cock again.  
  
Khan fisted his hand in my hair. “Suck it harder,” he growled.  
  
I did as ordered. It wasn’t easy in this position, and Ben deserved at least half my attention. I felt Khan’s muscles tighten, and I wasn’t surprised when he pulled out of my mouth and spilled himself across my breasts.  
  
“Oh, god,” Benedict said, and he jerked back, pulling out of me, just in time to shoot a spray of cum over my stomach.  
  
I’d never seen the appeal, but suddenly thought was incredibly hot to be covered in their fluids. I shifted restlessly on the bed, aroused again.  
  
Khan shifted to kneel on the floor, pulling me to the edge of the bed. He shoved two fingers, the widest ones, into me, curling them to seek out that spot inside. He parted me with his other hand and sucked my clit between his generous lips.  
  
Ben joined in, holding my legs up with one arm, rubbing my left nipple with his free hand. “You’re beautiful,” he told me in a whisper.  
  
Khan murmured his agreement. The rumble sent shocks through me. They were back to the positions in which we’d started the night, but this time, Khan’s tongue worked faster over my sensitive flesh than before.  
  
I moaned, gripping his head with the one hand I could reach him with, the other around Ben’s wrist. “I’m gonna come. Please, make me come. Unnh. Please!”  
  
Khan dug his fingers into that spot inside me, and I bowed off the bed with a scream, captive to one of the most powerful orgasms I’d ever experienced.  
  
I lay on the bed, limbs weak, gasping for air. Ben hauled me up to the head of the bed and hugged me against him, kissing my forehead. Khan, meanwhile, stretched out behind me, pressing full-length against my body.  
  
I fell asleep cradled between them, their arms around me.  
  


* * *

  
  
When I woke the next morning, I could barely move. Ben dragged a hand through his messy, auburn curls, as he sat on the edge of the bed with a mug of coffee.  
  
“I’ve the worst hangover ever,” he muttered.  
  
I stretched sore limbs, noting lovebites in several places other than my neck. I blinked at the room in general.  
  
“I had the oddest dream,” I told him. “You had an accident at the club, and split into you and Khan, and . . .”  
  
Without a word, Ben leaned over the side of the bed, picked something off the floor, and tossed it at me.  
  
I stared stupidly at Khan’s shirt.  
  
“I’ve no idea where he went,” he said, “but that was no dream.”


End file.
